Munk up Jeanette
by alvinandsimonfan
Summary: Jeantte is having problems Public speaking while Simon is dating Mandy Alvin Dating Gabby Theodore dating Eleanor (and Britt dating michael lol in chapter 2 it will say more) Simonette and Simandy Abby and Alvianny Theonore


Jeanette was Having problems with public speaking she had to go on stage on Friday and talk about your animal which was all of them :/

Brittany chose a cat

Eleanor chose a bird

Simon chose a dog

Theodore chose a fish

Alvin chose a turtle

Jeanette had to talk a lot

Brittany: OMG! WHICH CLOTHES CAN I WEAR ON STAGE MY CAT I CHOSE I HAVE THE FACTS BUT NOT THE CLOTHES!

Eleanor: Come on Britt what about that

Points to the dress she wore in road chip

Brittany: NO, NO, NO THERE TOTTALLY LAST YEAR ELEANOR!

Jeanette: um uh h-how do I talk this much?!

Eleanor: Maybe you should pick 1 animal Jean I mean you have stage fright and you can't talk in public long

Brittany: Or at all!

Jeanette: C-can I do it again please!

Eleanor & Brittany: NOOOOOO

And they walked out

Jeanette: H-hi guys um I picked all pets Okay a dog is…..

Jeanette: Ohhhh… maybe Simon will help

She dials Simons number

Then a voice mail (sorry can't come to the phone working on my project)

Jeanette: Ohhhhh…

Jeanette Dials Gabby's number (another chipette her fav color is green and she actually is green her name is Gabby Peterson)

Gabby: Hello?

Jeanette: Hi gab can I come over?

Gabby: Sure but Alvin will be here soon we have some uh… business

When gabby first came she was dating Alvin and Britt was jealous but she is good friends now

Jeanette: I know Gab

…..

Back at the Seville House

Alvin receives a call

Alvin: Yes

Gabby: Hey Al um Jean is coming over can you come around 3:30 it's 1:31 now

Alvin: Okay that's fine

Gabby: Okay bye Baby –kisses through phone-

Alvin: -kisses through phone back- okay love you babe

Gabby: Love you too

Alvin: Bye

Gabby: Bye

They hang up

Simon was practicing for His Project then Mandy called (Simon's Gf which is a chipette Mandy Baker in another story we will find out what will happen)

Simon: Hello?

Mandy: Hi Simon!

Simon: Hey Baby

Mandy: Hey can I come over

Simon: that would be amazing I'm so bored I'm practicing for the project wanna work together?

Mandy: Of course Babe

Mandy wore red glasses she was the same height as Jeanette no one but Simon liked her not even Jean

Theodore was in the kitchen making some Ziti

Then his phone rang it was Eleanor

Theodore picked it up

Eleanor: Hello?

Theodore: Hi babe

Eleanor: Hi! Can I come over I'm bored here we can work on are projects together

Theodore: That's Awesome I'm making Ziti wanna help me make it

Eleanor: You know I do

Theodore: Okay

Eleanor: I'll be right over

Theodore: Okay Love you babe

Eleanor: Love you to Baby

They hung up

….

Back at the Petersons

Jeanette walked up to the door and rang the small bell on the tiny door for chipmunks sizes

Gabby walked up to the chipmunk sized door and opened it

Gabby: Hi!

Jeanette: Hi Gab

Gabby: Come in

Jeanette: thank you

Gabby: No problem

Jeanette walked in

Gabby sat on the couch next to Jeanette

Gabby: what do you need?

Jeanette: well…. Um….. I having speech problems

Gabby: Oh for the Project?

Jeanette nodded

Gabby: Don't be worried you'll do great I'm doing a chipmunk

Jeanette: O-Oh but um…. Aren't we chipmunks

Gabby: Yeah that's why I'm doing it duh!

Jeanette: Oh but humans can't do humans you know

Gabby: I know that silly! But we are considered animals

Jeanette: Okay Thanks for the advice

Gabby: No problem anytime

Jeanette: Anyways I got to go Miss Miller is cooking dinner

Gabby: Okay Alvin is coming at 3:30 anyways its 3:10

Jeanette: I better be on my way then

Gabby: Okay bye Jean I'm glad we had this talk

Jeanette: me to –giggles- thanks anyways

Gabby: Hey what are friends for?

Jeanette: yeah anyways bye

Gabby: Bye Jean

Jeanette walked out Gabby's house was across the Seville's house

…..

Back at miller's

Jeanette walked in

Jeanette: Hi Britt

Brittany: Hey Jean where were you?

Jeanette: Oh at Gabby's

Brittany: oh okay

Miss Miller: Dinner's ready!

Jeanette: Okay but doesn't Elli usually cook?

Brittany: She's with Theodore…. Again

…..

At the Seville house

Alvin: Dave Imma go with Gab tonight to sleep over

Dave: okay have fun –chuckles-

Simon and Mandy were at The dinner table helping each other on there projects

Alvin walks out

Dave: Mandy are you staying for the night?

Mandy says sweetly: If you don't mind Mr. Seville

Dave: No, No, No Of course I don't mind

Mandy: Thank you Mr. Seville

Dave: No problem

Theodore & Eleanor: Dinner's ready

Dave sits down next to Simon Eleanor sits away from Mandy with Theodore

They all eat

….

Back at Petersons house

Door bell rings

Gabby: Hi Baby!

Alvin: Hey Babe

Gabby's mother Jessica human mom: Dinner's ready

Gabby: Mom Alvin's here can he sleep over?

Jessica: Of Course he can! We are always happy to have you Alvin!

Alvin: Thank you Mrs. Peterson

….

 _Hope you liked it_ _Okay chapter 2 will be up soon!_


End file.
